The present invention relates to gas-fueled ovens and particularly to built-in wall ovens having pyrolytic self-cleaning capability. Built-in wall ovens of conventional construction have been manufactured in a manner such that insufficient heat will escape to damage adjacent surfaces of the walls or other enclosing and supporting structures. However, such ovens were adapted to be operated at normal baking and broiling temperatures which generally did not exceed 500.degree.-550.degree. F. Accordingly, it has been a relatively simple matter to sufficiently insulate the oven so that damage to adjacent structure would not occur.
However, heretofore it has not been practical to provide built-in wall ovens with pyrolytic self-clean capability because pyrolytic self-clean ovens are operated during a cleaning cycle at temperatures which may reach as high as 900.degree.-1100.degree. F. In such cases damage would easily be incurred by wall and supporting structure which encloses the ovens. It was found that such damage would occur as a result of the escape of high temperature heat particularly through the side and back walls and the floor of the ovens.
Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by providing flues along the back, sides and bottom of the oven to permit flow of cooling air which will keep the temperature of the surfaces below the danger point. While this did aid in maintaining the temperatures at safe levels when the ovens were used for baking and broiling operations, there arose an additional problem which came about when it was found that gas pilot burners tended to become extinguished, and the main burners were either partly or completely extinguished with the resultant danger of production of excessive amounts of CO and CO.sub.2.